


fire

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Hoseok's mind is thinking about how the hallway they're in goes off in two directions, one towards the packed backstage area and the other towards an entrance into the building, but his body, his body is focused only on Kihyun.





	fire

As Kihyun pulls Hoseok by the hand down deserted hallways, past locked dressing rooms and empty waiting rooms, their shoes squeaking loudly on the smooth floors and their heavy breathing echoing off the walls, Hoseok, as always, can’t help but fixate on the fact that what they’re doing is extremely dangerous. 

If only that didn’t make it all even hotter. 

They’re at the broadcast studio early in the afternoon, still barefaced and in their street clothes and due at the stylists for their stage prep in about half-an-hour, and Kihyun and Hoseok had taken the first opportunity to dash off together before anybody could even notice that they were missing. It wasn’t so unusual, after all, for a member or two to wander away from the group during the long hours backstage before a performance. 

But Kihyun and Hoseok aren’t wandering, no, they have a specific destination in mind, a particular hallway at the west end of the studio where hardly anyone ever goes. But “hardly anyone” doesn’t mean “no one” and they know very well that every time they do this, they risk being caught, especially considering that, with the rooms down here always locked, they have no choice but to partake out in the hallway, thankful as always that there’s no cameras down here. They’ve done this countless times now, and yet, the thrill never lessens. In fact, it only gets stronger each time, because they both know that they’re overdue to get caught, each time they do this a greater temptation of fate, a greater defiance of the universe. 

And Hoseok’s head is swimming with desire, with fear, with adrenaline, and he nearly faints from the rush of heat, his mouth falling open when Kihyun suddenly pushes him up against a wall, grabbing his face and kissing him, Hoseok’s arms moving instinctively to wrap around Kihyun’s waist and up his back, his body always reacting faster than his mind as he closes his eyes and returns the kiss. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss, and they both open their mouths, hot and wet as they press their tongues against each other, Kihyun’s body quivering and hot like a live wire. Hoseok’s mind reminds him that if someone caught them right at this moment, there’d be no plausible deniability, no question of what they were doing, but the thought only serves to excite him. The whole world should know about him and Kihyun, he thinks. 

Kihyun breaks away and they both open their eyes, just look at each other for a long moment, panting, and Kihyun’s lips are puffy and wet, connected to Hoseok’s by strings of saliva, and his eyes are wild and beautiful, and before Hoseok can take another breath, Kihyun is dropping to his knees and grabbing for Hoseok’s pants, undoing the buttons and zipper and pulling down everything to his ankles faster than Hoseok can keep up with it. They have to go fast, though; they don’t have any time to waste when anyone could come around the corner at any moment. 

And then, Hoseok’s mind goes completely blank because Kihyun’s already got his cock in his mouth, tight and hot and soaking wet inside, and with a few gentle sucks he moves in closer, lets Hoseok’s cock slide smoothly down his throat as Hoseok leans his head back against the wall and gasps, his eyes fluttering shut, both of his hands moving to tangle in Kihyun’s hair, probably a bit too hard, probably a bit painful, but he knows Kihyun, and he knows Kihyun loves it. 

Kihyun swallows heavily around his length and keeps sucking loud and wet, dragging his lips and tongue, his hands planted on either side of Hoseok’s hips and his nose brushing against Hoseok’s pelvis because Hoseok is fully sheathed, and Hoseok has to bite down hard into his lower lip and exercise all of his self-restraint to keep himself from moaning, because while they may be out of sight, they’re definitely not out of earshot, and sound travels easily in this building, and it’s getting harder and harder to keep it all in when Kihyun slides his tongue slowly along the underside of Hoseok’s cock as he sucks and swallows, deeper and wetter each time, slowly bobbing his head forward and back like he’s pulling Hoseok closer and closer to the edge of a cliff. 

It only takes another minute of this, and when Kihyun hums and swallows particularly hard, that’s it, and Hoseok is coming hot and fast down Kihyun’s throat with as quiet of a shout as he can manage, squeezing hard at Kihyun’s hair and pulling Kihyun’s face to press right into his pelvis as he thrusts forward a few times to ride it all out, and it’s a bit rough but Kihyun’s soft moans tell him all he needs to know about how much Kihyun enjoys it. 

Hoseok is able to cool down for all of twenty seconds, his face hot and flushed as his chest heaves almost painfully, before Kihyun is back up on his feet, pulling Hoseok’s pants and underwear back up but not yet zipping him, kissing him quick and then breaking apart just as they hear footsteps approaching, both of them immediately freezing in place. 

It’s three girl group members coming down the hallway, and they barely acknowledge Kihyun and Hoseok as they go by, but it’s only when they’re long gone that Hoseok can breathe again, his heart racing at the thought that if they had taken even a minute longer, they would’ve certainly been caught. 

He lets out a soft, terrified chuckle, and turns to Kihyun, but Kihyun is already pulling down his own pants and underwear, letting them fall to the ground and exposing his bare ass as he turns to face the wall, pressing his hands up above his head against the concrete. He grins at Hoseok, his eyes sparkling with danger. 

“My turn, big boy,” he murmurs, and Hoseok can’t get behind him fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
